The invention relates to a system for controlling electrical equipment units on an offshore structure.
It is known in the art to control electrical equipment units or peripheral devices, such as navigation aid lanterns, via a main switch box. The switch box usually comprises a housing which can be closed by a panel door. In the housing different electronic elements, such as switches, fuses, relays, printed circuit boards and transformers are mounted which are electrically connected to each other via electrical wires such that an output signal for e.g. one or more lanterns is produced. On the panel door one or more indicators, usually lamps, are provided to indicate the status of the electronic elements and/or of the lanterns. For example, a green lamp signals an operating status and a red lamp signals a defect status. Also, operating buttons and/or switches are provided on the panel door, which when used operate the lantern. Depending on the client's specification one or more lanterns or other peripheral devices are coupled to the switch box and a corresponding number of indicators and operating buttons and/or switches are provided on the panel door.
Drawbacks of the above system are that it can be relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, install, maintain and/or repair.